Sagat
Sagat (サガット Sagatto?, Thai: สกัด) is a character in the Street Fighter series. First appearing in the original Street Fighter as the final boss, Sagat was originally a boss character in the early editions of the series. He was later turned into a regular, playable character. Sagat is also referred to as "The Emperor of Muay Thai", "The King of Muay Thai" or "The God of Muay Thai" in the games. Sagat is also a former member of the criminal organization Shadaloo, being series villain M. Bison's personal bodyguard as well as one of the feared "Four Heavenly Kings" but after the events in Street Fighter Alpha 3 and Street Fighter II, he resigned from his post. Since then he has appeared in several CAW leagues, including the most notable, NoDQ CAW. Appearance: Sagat is characterized by his intimidating appearance and towering muscular build; he wears Muay Thai trunks with colors varying from purple with yellow trim, to blue with red trim, to blue with yellow. He also wears the hand and feet wraps common to many Muay Thai practitioners. Sagat is the fourth-tallest character in the whole Street Fighter franchise, behind Q, T. Hawk and Hugo; according to his various bios, his natural size drove him to become a powerful fighter. Sagat is depicted as being totally bald, except for a particular artwork that shows him with a full head of long reddish-brown hair, which has since become the basis for his third alternate costume in Street Fighter IV. A black eye-patch covers his severely damaged right eye (though it does not appear in Street Fighter II V), and the other visible eye is completely white; the lack of depth perception and loss of peripheral vision do not seriously hamper his ability as a powerful fighter, likely due to monocular cues. The massive scar on his chest is a result of a fated fight with Ryu in the original Street Fighter (explained below). Sagat makes no attempt to conceal the disfigurement, and in fact literally draws power from the hateful memory it invokes. Sagat's ending in Street Fighter Alpha 2 shows him in a white muscle shirt, grey jeans, and grey fingerless gloves. In the same scene, Balrog wears the same clothes (while keeping his boxing gloves on), implying that it may have been an official Shadaloo uniform. Personality: Sagat encompasses a stereotypical "proud fighter" personality, since he is very powerful and strong-willed, as well as hard-working; he is dedicated in body and spirit to martial arts life. His uncommon physical appearance makes him menacing, hideous and downright unfriendly at first glance, which holds true to a certain extent. In contrast to his initially violent and sometimes cruel nature, Sagat appreciates opponents that are worthy and of strong character, and greatly despises taking unfair or dishonest advantages in combat. His more honorable traits come to the forefront during his storyline development, and his pride gives way to an honesty of sorts similar to Ryu, his purpose now defined by the "heart of battle". Sagat's win quotes show him to be a proud and belittling man; this has long since given way to a more honest, advisory side, that still contains his characteristic straight-to-the point bluntness, which is present to a fault. Biography: Weighing in at 330 lbs and standing 7'5" tall, Sagat is referred to as "The King/God of Muay Thai". Sagat won the title as a teenager, and became a national hero in Thailand when he matured. He defended his title from a fighter named Gou Hibiki (Dan's Father). Sagat lost the use of his right eye in the fight, but Gou Hibiki his life. Years later held the first World Warrior tournament to prove that he was the strongest fighter in the world. He also trained Adon during this time, a Muay Thai fighter who also entered the tournament. Only one fighter was able to reach Sagat, a young martial artist named Ryu. It was a close fight, but Ryu managed to defeat Sagat after he was consumed by the Satsui no Hadou executed the Metsu Shoruyken, critically wounding Sagat and leaving a huge scar across his chest. Sagat swore revenge on Ryu that day. During the events of SFA2, Sagat developed a new move to rival the one that scarred him; he called it the Tiger Blow. Adon mocked Sagat for losing to Ryu and challenged him for the title of God of Muay Thai. Sagat had not fully recovered from the fight with Ryu, and lost to Adon. Consumed with rage, Sagat decided to joined the criminal organization Shadaloo, after M. Bison offered him resources to find Ryu and provide Sagat with a rematch. Bison admired Sagat's power and hired him as his personal bodyguard, and as one of the feared Four Heavenly Kings of Shadoloo. After joining Shadaloo, Sagat immediately set out to locate Ryu. When he found him, Ryu neglected to fight him because Sagat had not fully recovered from their last bout. Sagat would not back down, and defeated Ryu, but he couldn't help but feel that the victory was hollow somehow, and decided that Ryu had let him win. Sagat determined to train even harder and win cleanly the next time. He worked on honing the Tiger Blow, which would later be perfected as the Tiger Uppercut. Sagat later encountered Dan Hibiki, now an adult seeking revenge for his father's death in the fight with Sagat ten years ago. Dan managed to defeat Sagat somehow, which may be attributed to the fact that Sagat's mind was not clear due to his previous battle with Ryu. During SFA3, Sagat then realized that his scar was a result of the Satsui no Hadou which possessed Ryu. Finally, he understood that true rivals should not be blinded by rage and hatred, nor be seduced by it, and realized Bison's real intentions. However, Bison presented him with a brainwashed Ryu, and told Sagat he could have the rematch he always wanted. Despite Sagat's disappointment with fighting a corrupted opponent, Sagat still fought Ryu. To break Bison's mind control, he implored to Ryu that a true warrior would not give in to such treachery. Ryu awakened from Bison's control and, rejecting the Satsui no Hadou, Ryu defeated and destroyed Bison temporarily. Sagat finally realized that rivalries must have their limits. He tells Ryu that he was almost destroyed by the corruption. Sagat then tells Ryu that he is not yet ready to take him on again. Ryu then leaves Sagat, promising to return when he becomes a true master. Sagat realizes that he must defeat Ryu not for revenge, but as his destiny. The second World Warrior tournament was announced, and Sagat saw an opportunity to face Ryu in a fair rematch, but Ryu was knocked out of the competition. Sagat decided to drop out of the tournament before his next match, and finished third in the tournament. Sagat continued to train his body and mind in Thailand, hoping to become the world's strongest fighter once again before he became too old to do so. After the second World Warrior Tournament, Sagat lapses into a depression. Attending one of Adon's matches in search of something to re-ignite his spirit, he is mocked and challenged to a match by his former pupil. Sagat defeated Adon with his new move, Tiger Destruction, and was cheered on by the fans. Reinvigorated, he then enters S.I.N.'s new tournament in order to find the "ultimate purpose of the fight". Championships & Accomplishments * Anime Championship Wrestling ** ACW Television Championship (1 time, Current) * DCWL ** DCWL World Championship (1 time, inaugural) * DWA ** DWA Interstar Championship (1 time, First) * FNW ** FNW World Championship (1 time) ** FNW TV Championship (1 time) * Allan's Championship Wrestling League **ACWL World Heavyweight Championship (2 Times) Finishing Moves And Signature Moves * Wrath Of Five(Five PowerBombs And A Death Valley Driver) Category:DCWL Category:Shitty CAW Wiki page Category:Non-Original Category:Multiverse Characters Category:NoDQ Category:ACWL Category:FNW Category:ACW Category:WFL